boffandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Spot
Fishing Spots are minor locations found around the world map in the Breath of Fire Series ''and are used to fish Fishing Spots are found in different ways depending on the game, in Breath of Fire'' and Breath of Fire II fishing spots are found at set locations on the word map on the side of cliffs and lakes. When a fishing spot is active a small white fish will be jumping up and down in the water. In Breath of Fire III and Breath of Fire IV Fishing Spots are locations of their own, in IV usually marked as a "?" until discovered. Ryu is the only one able to access fishing spots and fish when equipped with a rod and Bait. Fishing Spots are also places to find treasure chests and Manillo Shops if a Manillo is caught. Breath of Fire In Breath of Fire fishing spots can be found in multiple selection of the world map the first fishing spot is near Mcneil region although in this game the part 3 of Breath of Fire fishing spot is free you just need a Fishing Rod and Bait to catch a fish. Fish Types Breath of Fire II Fishing sports are found around the Breath of Fire II world, fishing spots are accessible when a jumping fish is found. Fishing spots will active at random just like Hunting Spots in II. Locations *West right beside HomeTown *North East of Township when the fisherman has moved into a house *North of Coursair *North West of Gate Fish Types *Srdine *Unagi Breath of Fire III In Breath of Fire III Fishing Spots can be found in many locations accessible from the world map. Locations Fishing Spot #1 is located west of McNeil Village and becomes accessible after defeating Nue. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais iscas: *Jellyfish ----------- Qualquer uma; *Pirana ------------- Worm *RainbowTrout Worm Fishing Spot #2 is found southwest of McNeil Village by the. This fishing spot becomes available after the defeat of Nue. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Pirana ------------- Worm *Puffer -------------- Worm *Trout -------------- Worm *Manillo ------------- Coin Fishing Spot #3 can be found West of the Coliseum and southwest of Maekyss Gorge. This spot becomes accessible after Ryu and Nina are captured and sent to the Coliseum by Balio and Sunder. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Puffer ------------- Popper's *RainbowTrout --- Worm *Bass --------------- Worm Fishing Spot #4 can be found south of the the Tower. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Flying Fish ------- Popper's *Blowfish ----------- Popper's *Black Porgy ------ Frog's *Octopus ---------- Worm *Manillo ------------ Coin Fishing Spot #5 can be found northwest of the Plant. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Pirana ------------ Worm *Trout ------------- Worm *RainbowTrout --- Worm *Bass -------------- Worm *Black Bass ------ ????? Fishing Spot #6 can be found east of Mt. Myrneg. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Jellyfish -------- Qualquer uma *Bass ------------ Worm *MartianSquid -- Worm Fishing Spot #7 is found Northwest of Rhapala. Available Fish: : Peixes: Principais Iscas: *Man-o'-War -- Qualquer uma *Flying Fish --- Popper's *Sea Bream --- ??????? Fishing Spot #8 can be found West of Rhapala. Available Fish: *Man-o'-War *Flying Fish *Sea Bass *Octopus Fishing Spot #9 can be found Southeast of Mt. Zublo. Available Fish: *Sea Bream *Black Porgy *Angler *Manillo Fishing Spot #10 can be found west of Northern Checkpoint. Available Fish: *Pirana *Trout *RainbowTrout *Barandy *Manillo Fishing Spot #11 can be found near south of Dauna Mine. Available Fish: *Red Catfish *Bass *MartianSquid Fishing Spot #12 is found near the north of Mt. Levett. Available Fish: *Puffer *Trout *Black Bass Fishing Spot #13 can be found around the Cliff. Available Fish: *Octopus *Angler *Devilfish *Manillo Fishing Spot #14 can be found southwest of Steel Beach. Available Fish: *Sea Bass *Devilfish *Spearfish Fishing Spot #15 can be found near the far west of Steel Beach. Available Fish: *Man-o'-War *Flying Fish *Blowfish *Sea Bream *Sea Bass *Black Porgy *Octopus *Angler *Devilfish *Spearfish *Manillo Fishing Spot #16 can be found near Maekyss Gorge. Available Fish: *Puffer *MartianSquid *Mackerel *Manillo Fishing Spot #17 can be found East of Kombinat. Available Fish: *Man-o'-War *Flying Fish *Spearfish *Whale *Manillo Fish Types *Jellyfish *Pirana *RainbowTrout *Puffer *Trout *Manillo *Bass *Flying Fish *Blowfish *Black Porgy *Octopus *Black Bass *MartianSquid *Man-o'-War *Sea Bream *Black Porgy *Angler *Barandy *Red Catfish *Devilfish *Spearfish *Blowfish *Sea Bass *Mackerel *Whale Breath of Fire IV Locations Fish Types Category:Breath of Fire Locations Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations